


Inconvenient Attractions

by softeststarboy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Getting Together, He's thirsty, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining Shiro (Voltron), established klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softeststarboy/pseuds/softeststarboy
Summary: How the hell is Shiro supposed to outright tell his best friend he has a major crush on him and his boyfriend? That he’s been thinking about being with the two of them for as long as he could remember? That they’re the reason he’s been acting strange, because he can’t seem to find anyone to fill the void they left behind.





	Inconvenient Attractions

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a gift for Misa! I really hope you like it!! Thanks to Kitty for beta'ing!

Shiro sighs, stepping out into the hot July air. The concrete warm on his bare feet. Lance and Keith had invited him and all of their friends over to celebrate moving into their new house. He’s really proud of them but he can’t help the little pangs of envy that creep up every now and then. For years he’s been trying to push down his feelings for the two, hoping he could suppress them enough that they would eventually go away. Hoping he could find someone else to kill off any lingering strings of attraction. Unfortunately, the universe isn’t so kind, leaving him to suffer alone for nearly three years after the lovely couple had gotten together. 

Frowning he plops down on one of the lounge chairs, watching as Lance’s head cuts the surface of the water. The soft smile lining his lips melts Shiro’s heart into a giant puddle.  _ Why does he have to be so damn beautiful? _

Swallowing hard Shiro adjusts himself in the chair, trying not to stare too much at Lance, but his eyes are drawn to the little droplets of water sliding down his perfect skin. Clearly, he’s destined to spend his life in misery. His ancestors must have royally fucked up for him to have to go through this much suffering. Every time he sees them together he just dies a little more inside. There’s no way Lance and Keith would ever want to be in a relationship with him. He’s certain neither one of them see him in any way other than brotherly or strictly platonic. 

“You good?” Keith asks, breaking Shiro out of his trace and taking the empty lounge chair next to him.

“Just a little distracted.” Hiding behind his sunglasses he folds his arms over his chest, soaking up the warm sun and hoping Keith will leave it at that. 

“By what?” 

“Ah, you know, stuff.” 

“Stuff?” Keith sits up to look at Shiro, “Are you sure you’re okay, dude?” 

Closing his eyes he groans, not wanting to get into his feelings, especially with all of their friends around, “Maybe I’ll tell you later when the party dies down.”  _ When Lance isn’t soaking wet and looking like the literal personification of sex.   _

Crossing his arms Keith sits on the edge of his chair, “What are you dying or something?” 

“Jesus, Keith, I’m fine! It's really stupid, there’s nothing to worry about.” Shiro sits up, waving the other off. 

“Right… did you drink too much? You’re being weird.” 

Scoffing he gets up from his seat, “For your information, I haven’t had a single drink. You’re the one being weird.” 

“Hey guys,” Lance grins, his skin glistens in the sun, still wet from the pool, efficiently making Shiro go weak in the knees. His towel hangs low on his hips, pulling down his swim trunks and leaving them exposed. 

What gave him the right to be so damn attractive? Perfect blue eyes, almost putting the ocean to shame, A taut, tight body that he  _ knows _ looks good, and a boyfriend just as beautiful as he is. They’re near complete opposites when it comes to physical appearances but Shiro would probably still consider both of them twinks. 

“Shiro?” Lance waves his hand in front of his face, “Are you okay, bud? You seem really zoned out today.” 

“ _ See, _ I told you, you were acting weird!” Keith places his hands on his hips, glaring at Shiro. 

“I’m fine,  _ Keith _ , just a little distracted.” 

“By what? You know you can talk to us, at this point we’re practically family.” Grinning Lance places his hand on Shiro’s shoulder. 

_By what? By you…_ _Practically family._ Averting his gaze he tries to gather his thoughts, to come up with some lame excuse to escape this hell. 

“Shiro… you’re looking a little red, are you sure you’re feeling well?” Keith frowns, placing his cool hand over Shiro’s forehead. 

Lance grabs onto his hand and leads him into their house with Keith following close behind, “You probably shouldn’t be out in the sun anymore. You might be getting a sunburn, do you need some water? Do you want to lie down?” 

“I’m  _ fine. _ ” 

“Takashi,” Keith frowns, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Sighing, Shiro takes a seat on their plush couch. How the hell is he supposed to outright tell his best friend he has a major crush on him  _ and _ his boyfriend? That he’s been thinking about being with the two of them for as long as he could remember? That they’re the reason he’s been acting strange, because he can’t seem to find anyone to fill the void they left behind. 

“You know you can talk to us, right?” Lance assures, taking a seat next to him and resting his hand on his shoulder. 

“I don’t think I can… not about this,” he sighs, rubbing his thumbs together. 

Keith’s face falls as he takes a seat on Shiro’s other side, “I know it was a joke earlier, but you seriously aren’t dying, are you?” 

“I’m not dying. I’m just,” sighing he tries to gather his thoughts, “I’m just in love with people I really shouldn’t be in love with.” 

Keith and Lance exchange a quick glance, eyebrows raised and eyes wide. 

“People? You’re in love with more than one person?” Keith asks as if his ears are deceiving him. 

“Mhm, two really lovely guys that are in a happy, healthy, relationship. I don’t want to ruin anything between them, they’re really good together.” Swallowing the lump in his throat he doesn’t dare look at either of them, fearing they’ve already figured it out and are disgusted with him. 

“Takashi…” Lance trails off, biting his lip as they make eye contact. “Are you talking about us?” 

“I—um, yes. I really don’t want this to mess things up between us.” 

Lance doesn’t leave Shiro to suffer too long, he wraps his arms around his neck and smashes their lips together. 

Shiro’s mind barely has any time to register what’s happening before lance’s tongue is slipping past his lips. The kiss is sloppy, but he definitely isn’t complaining. 

Keith clears his throat, drawing the two back down to reality, “I’m here too,” he pouts. 

Grinning Lance leans over and places a gentle kiss on his boyfriend’s lips, his arms still wrapped securely around Shiro. 

Feeling a little bold, Keith grabs onto the collar of Shiro's shirt, pulling him into a searing kiss. Their lips move perfectly together for a few breathless moments until Shiro pulls away. 

“I’m just a little bit confused by all of this.” 

“What’s there to be confused about? We like you too, Shiro, we’ve talked about it before. The flustered look on your face when you stare at my ass too long, Keith has caught you looking plenty of times. I can tell how much you like Keith too, your eyes always seem to find their way to his lips when he's talking to you. You really are quite obvious.” Lance smirks, running his fingers through his hair.

“I don’t blame you for staring though, Lance does have a  _ great _ ass and I've been told my lips are petty plush.” 

Shiro scoffs, folding his arms over his chest, “If you guys knew why didn’t you say anything?” 

“Honestly? We had a bet to see how long it’d take you to confess. I thought it’d take a lot longer, but I guess Lance using his body against you was pretty damn effective.” 

Shiro hums, resting his feet on the coffee table and relaxing into the couch. 

Lance cuddles into his side, moving his arms around his waist and resting his head on his chest. 

“What does this mean for us?” Biting his lip he wraps one arm around Lance and the other around Keith. 

“If you want to, we can start going out more, and if you really want to you can move in with us here.” Resting his hand on Shiro’s toned abs Keith looks up at him with a soft smile. 

“I’d like that.” Shiro licks his lips and leans down to steal a quick kiss from Keith, hopefully, one of many more to come. 

The three of them spend the rest of the party curled up inside on the couch not caring about what’s going on in the world around them. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! You can find me on tumblr [@starboyshiro](http://starboyshiro.tumblr.com) If you like my fics and want to support me consider buying me a [coffee](http://ko-fi.com/starboyshiro)?


End file.
